A Place Where You Belong
by Xenia.The.Soulless.Whisper
Summary: AxelxOC One-Shot/Song-fic I hope you've finally gone to a place where you belong, Axel.  I remember that pyro even after he's faded.  For PyroScorpion.


A Place Where You Belong

**This is a one-shot between Axel and an OC. For PyroScorpion. Hope you feel better! By the way, I'm not the best at one-shots, so no flames, but constructive criticism would be nice. Another thing, this is kind of depressing. **

**Key (kind of):**

_Lyrics_

"_Thoughts"_

Normal

**Author's Notes**

~Start~

_You're… gone…_

Tears welled up in my eyes, watching him fade away. Sora had already left, leaving the dying Axel to reminisce about the past. His time with Roxas, with everybody in the Organization, and with me…

_You're body's cold… hope is lost I can't let go…_

The Flurry of Dancing Flames started to lose the fiery spirit in his eyes. As if some external force was pushing it out of his almost-lifeless body.

_Can I die with you so we can never grow old?_

I wanted to die. Without Axel, I wasn't complete. He was my heart. My love. My being. My soul. If I could die with him right now, we could be together, forever. We'll never grow old, we'll stay the same.

_Cut the ties… with this note you left behind…_

Watching him fade was one thing; not doing anything about it was another. Dragging myself over to the pyro, tears cascaded down my cheeks. Axel looked at me, smiled, then weakly wiped away some of my tears. Then I noticed something that didn't match his black cloak. It was a small piece of notebook paper.

_As I read the words I hear you telling me why…_

I took the paper, unfolded it, and read Axel's God-awful-terrible hand writing. _"I'm sorry… but this is the way it has to be… Please forgive me, I'm so sorry. I know Nobodies don't have hearts, but I love you. You showed me what it was like to have a heart and I thank you for that. Don't ever forget me, because I'll never forget you."_

_Too late… too late…_

If only I had come earlier! I could've helped; I could've changed Axel's fate!

_I never said goodbye…_

Before I could say any parting words to the love of my life, he was gone. He had completely faded. There was nothing left of The Flurry of Dancing Flames. I couldn't even say goodbye.

_Too late, too late, can't even ask you why_

Why did he help Sora? Why did he sacrifice himself for him? Why? Why?

_And now, I'm wasting away in my own misery…_

It felt as if a poison-tipped arrow pierced my heart. Pain, guilt, anger, and sorrow filled my being. These emotions were like the poison that flowed through my veins, with every beat of my broken heart, the feelings grew stronger.

_I hope you finally gone, to a place where you belong…_

Axel never did belong here anyway. He said so himself. He told me that he wasn't supposed to exist. That Nobodies weren't supposed to exist. They didn't have hearts, so they weren't complete. So I hope he's gone to a place where he belongs now, with the rest of the Organization.

_My sadness shows, as your name is carved in stone…_

It's been three days. Three days since Axel faded. I was standing at his grave. There wasn't anything left of him beneath the dirt, just the memory itself. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

_Can't erase the words, so the reality grows…_

I didn't want to believe he was gone. But I saw it happen. I was there. Reality struck me like a ten ton brick.

_I wish I died, on that night right by your side…_

Putting my hand to my beating heart, I wanted to be with Axel. I couldn't spend another second without him.

_So just kill me now and let the good times roll…_

Hoping that some random act of nature would strike me down where I stood right now, I sobbed. We had the best times. The time he took me to Halloween Town to go find a costume for a party, when we went to Atlantica to race dolphins, when we went to the Pride Lands so I could tackle him as a tiger… all of those memories were the best I had.

_Too late, too late…_

But it's too late now.

_I never said goodbye…_

No parting words…

_Too late, too late…_

There's nothing I can do now…

_Can't even ask you why…_

I don't even know why he did it…

_And now, I'm wasting away in my own misery…_

Just thinking about Axel made me die a little inside.

_I hope you've finally gone, to a place where you belong…_

"_Maybe, just maybe, he's happy where he is right now, in the place he's always wanted to go… Where it doesn't matter if you have a heart or not… maybe, just maybe…"_

_Will you wait for me?_

Axel… when the day comes… and the last grain of sand in the hourglass falls, will you be there to greet me on the other side?

_Will I see you on the other side?_

But, do we even go to the same place?

_You won't have to wait too long…_

Don't worry though, I'll see you soon.

_Will you come to me?_

When my time's up, will you come to me?

_Will you take me to the other side?_

Will you guide me to the other side? I don't want to go alone.

'_Cause here I don't belong…_

And it's true, I don't belong here. Neither did you.

_Too late, too late…_

_I never said goodbye…_

_Too late, too late…_

_Can't even ask you why…_

_And now, I'm wasting, away in my own misery…_

_I hope you've finally gone… to a place where you belong…_

I never said goodbye. Can't even ask you why. I'm wasting away in my own misery. I hope you've finally gone, to a place where you belong, Axel.

**Welp, I do believe this is pretty good for my first attempt at a one-shot song-fiction type thing! Anyway, the disclaimers: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, it belongs to Square Enix. The song, which is A Place Where You Belong, (obviously) belongs to Bullet For My Valentine. R&R!**


End file.
